Fighting Protection
by Artemisia Selene
Summary: When Prince Jace gets saved by a strange girl in a cloak, what dark secrets will he be pulled into, and what will the consequences be for pushing into a mysterious past... first jace/clary fanfic, so don't be too hard on me!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Jace POV_

Alec and I were riding our horses through the forest when we got jumped.

It surprised me. I mean, I know that being the sons of the king would make me important, but usually people are too scared to jump us. If they did then my father would come down on them, hard. But these people obviously weren't afraid.

They pulled Alec and I off of our horses and the leader of them, a tall, pudgy guy with black hair was about to kill me when he suddenly stopped.

He had this expression on his face, one of extreme pain, before it went blank and he toppled over. Outside of the circle of thugs was a person in a long dark green cloak.

"Let the princes go or you will all die." Said the cloaked person, and with a start I realised that the voice was that of a girl!

The thugs laughed and charged at the girl. She suddenly erupted into a whirlwind of movements. One guy got taken out by a dagger, and then a whip decapitated three more. I saw a flash of red hair before disappearing back into the hood of the cloak. A second later all the thugs were on the ground, either dead or unconscious.

The person walked towards us. "Hurry, we do not have much time. Get on your horses!" Alec and I dumbly complied, and the woman grabbed our reins. "Hey!" I yelled, but the girl ignored me, starting off towards our castle, easily matching the pace of the horses gallop.

We soon were at the palace gate. The girl threw us the reins and said in a hurried murmur "Your life has been put up for ransom, and many will try and take it. Stay in your castle, or stay with an armed escort." With that she whirled and ran, leaving Alec and I dumbstruck. I shook my head and called for the guards to let us in.

We went into my father's study and sat in the chairs in front of his desk. He took in our dishevelled appearance with a raised eyebrow. "What happened on that horse ride?"

Alec and I looked at each other. I took a deep breath and told my father about the attack, the girl who saved us and her warning.

My father did not interrupt me at all during my little speech, but when I was done he fired off the questions. "Are you sure she was a girl? What weapons did you see? Any distinguishing features? Did she have a name?" I quickly organised my thoughts and took a breath in. "I am sure she was a girl, because no boy would ever have a voice like that. I not sure about the weapons, but I think I saw a dagger and a whip, but I think there may have been many more. She had a long dark green cloak and kept her face covered. I saw some red hair and possible green eyes but that was all. She never mentioned any name and neither did the men who attacked us."

"I heard something." My father and I turned to Alec.

"What did you hear?" asked my father with his face in his hands, shieling his blue eyes from view.

"I heard one of the men say 'that can't be the Morning Star, could it?'"

My father's face turned white and he gave Alec an intense look. "Are you sure he said the Morning star?"

Alec and I looked at him strangely. "Yes, I am sure." said Alec. "But the name seems familiar to you. Why?"

My father sighed. "Because I have heard that name many times."

**Cliffy! Please R&R, and maybe check out some of my other stories about Maximum Ride!**  
**Artemisia Selene**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Jace POV_

"What do you mean Father?"

Father ran his hand through his hair. "I have had reports of the strangest kind coming to me for the past few years. Stories of a girl called Morning Star helping people, saying that she was fulfilling a debt. All those people had gotten things stolen from them a day or so before. A tanner once had three leather pieces taken, and then a girl showed up and saved the life of his wife and his child as the woman was giving birth. She took tools from a blacksmith but then did all his work for him when he was sick. She has saved many people for being killed and has put many criminals behind bars. She may take things from people, but then pays them in services. Usually what she has taken doesn't equal what she does to make up for it. It is almost always more."

Alec looked at our father dumbstruck.

I quickly asked "Have they seen her face?"

My father shook his head. "She has always been careful to keep her face hidden, always wearing her cloak."

We continued to talk about this mysterious person for a little longer, but my father soon took pity on us and sent Alec and I off to rest and clean ourselves up for dinner.

I walked to my quarters and had my servants fill a bath. Submerging myself in the warm water, I thought about the girl who had saved my ass today. I mean, she didn't have to do that. She could have easily just walked away and let those people kill us. And then there was all that stuff with the blacksmith and the tanner and all those other people. She could have just taken the things, and knowing how well she could fight and disappear, no one would be able to stop her.

But she paid people back, helping them in all sorts of ways, usually giving more than was needed. I shook my head and got out of the bath. That mystery girl was an enigma, and I was going to work her out.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~

I walked down to dinner and sat in my usual spot at the right of my father. Alec sat to the left of my mother, who was sitting next to Father. Isabelle, or Izzy, was sitting next to Alec, while Max sat next to me. "So Jace, Alec has told me about what happened on your horse ride." said my mother in a smooth voice.

"Yes… did he also tell you what we think the girls name is?" My mother gave Alec a look and shook her head.

Then Izzy spoke up. "Oh, I know! It is the Morning Star, although that couldn't be her real name."

We all looked at Izzy. "What?" she said defensively. "I listened at the door, so what? But what I want to know is how she is able to fight in a dress, I mean; she wouldn't wear a pair of pants of something, considering she is a girl."

I stroked my chin in an exaggerated way just to annoy Izzy. "Well, she might be a man pretending to be a girl, or she might be a crazy girl who thinks she is a boy… we might never know…"

Izzy snorted and turned away as I started to laugh. Soon Alec, Max and my father joined in. We ate the rest of our dinner in peace, well, except for me teasing Izzy until she was ready to kill me, or Alec kicking me under the table to shut me up, but other than that it was the usual dinner that we had every night.

After dinner we went out for a walk in the garden. It was a massive garden with trees, paths, fountains and flowers. It was surrounded by a wall and monitored constantly, but it was still the calmest place in the palace.

In the centre of the garden is a circle of stone benches, all surrounding a tiled circle. It was an anonymous gift from someone two years ago, and it was decorated with a beautiful forest scene, with a large tree in the middle and flowers, plants and animals surrounding it. We all sat down around the benches and marvelled at the image.

It was so complex and full of life that you could look at it for an entire day nonstop and not get bored. I did it once, when everyone else was out for a picnic in the woods and I was too sick to go. We all sat there in silence, looking at the picture at our feet.

Then, the peace was smashed. Many, many men climbed over the walls, all carrying a variety of weapons and they all looked like they could use them. I put my hand to my belt and cursed. We weren't allowed any weapons at the table except for a hunting dagger, and we hadn't grabbed any weapons when we went for our walk.

My father huddled mother, Izzy and Max at the centre of the tiles, on top of the tree, and Alec, Father and I around the outside. This was the only time we have ever stepped on the tiles.

The men rushed to the edge of the tiles and stopped, fear and wonder on their faces. "By the Angel…" one of them said, tacking a step back from the circle.

One man yelled "What's the holdup?" A tall man with a variety of weapons wearing the purple shirt of a leader answered "The protection of the Morning Star Circle!" Several men gasped and some took a step away, tracing a strange symbol on their foreheads.

It seemed to be a sort of star, a star with seven points. I looked around the edge of the circle and nudged Alec. "Look!" I said, pointing to the outer rim. Along the edge was a pattern of seven pointed stars, interlocked with the letter C. I had originally thought it was vines of some sort, but if the reaction of the men is anything to go by, then it must be some sort of protection from the mystery lady.

Then, the mystery lady herself leapt over the wall flipping and turning. She then was suddenly standing in front of the leader, cloak on and cowl up. Then she spoke up in a loud voice. "These people have my protection! You know the consequences if you hurt them in any way shape or form!" The leader paled, and so did several men around him.

Then he gave what seemed to be a forced laugh. "There is fifty of us, and only one of you! You cannot punish all of us!" He grabbed a knife from his belt and lunged at the girl, ready to kill. But then she just swerved away, stabbing him through the back and sending off a wave of what seemed to be stars, decapitating all the men around us before returning to their owner.

That seemed to give all the other men some backbone, because they were on the girl like bears on honey, all trying to avenge their comrades. Father, Alec and I jumped into the fray, stabbing at unsuspecting foes with our daggers. One man sent out a fist and it slammed into Alec, knocking him back into a bench, out cold. Mother took Max over to help, but then there were three thugs there, leering at Mother and threatening her with their knives.

But then the cloaked girl was there, sending the thugs flying before sending out more knives. She was everywhere, picking up on every weak moment, until all the men were dead.

Blood pooled over the ground, and it wasn't just the blood of our enemies. Father had a long cut on his arm as well as various other small cuts and bruises, whereas I had a cut just over my eyebrow, half blinding me, and bruises all over my hands and arms.

Alec was still out cold, but Mother, Izzy and Max had come through unscathed. Max was sitting next to Alec, watching as mother checked his heads for any cracks or blood. When she was certain there was none, she handed him over to Father, who easily lifted him.

"Thank you! You saved us!" Izzy yelled, running over and hugging the Morning Star. I smiled at her antics.

"Let her breathe, Izzy!" I called, and Izzy let her go so she could glare at me. When she did so the girl's cowl fell off for a moment, giving a glimpse of red hair and a flash of emerald green before the cowl was back in place. She took a few steps away from Izzy, as if wary of her. Then Alec woke up. He opened his eyes and sat up for a moment, before lying back down with a loud yell of pain.

I walked over to him and sat him up. "Don't be such a baby. That's only a scratch!" He glared at me. "It's not a scratch! I was knocked out!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I could help him, if you want." said a voice from behind me. I turned around, and there was the Morning star, with her hood up. She brushed past me and placed her fingers on my brother's head. Strangely, it didn't seem to hurt him. If anything, it seemed to take away the pain.

The girl swayed momentarily, but soon recovered. She pulled out a small bag from somewhere and took a small wooden jar out. It seemed to contain some sort of paste, and the affect it had on Alec's injury was obvious. He sighed in relief and stood up straight.

The girl turned to me, and he hand was soon on my brow, smearing some of the goop onto my head. "Hey, watch the hair!" I yelled and I jumped back, but the girl just smeared a little of the stuff into my hair, probably to make a point. I was about to say something sarcastic, but then something unexpected happened. The girl let out a small groan and collapsed.

**Ooooo, cliffy! Probably not a good one, but a cliffy nonetheless. So, please review, or i will have to use the awsome power of the babmi eyes on you! Mmhahaha! **  
**Artemisia Selene**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Unknown POV_

Pain. All I can feel is pain. The pain of everyone within a hundred miles of me. The pain of the man who lost his wife, and the pain of a boy who broke his arm. I could feel it all, all the pain and suffering in the city. Pain, pain and more pain, pushing me further and further into the darkness. But I am not going to fall yet.

_Jace POV_

The girl fell to the floor, whimpering slightly. Her cowl fell off and I was struck dumb.

She had a pale face, with just the smallest scattering of freckles across her nose. Her hair was a vibrant red that fell like a waterfall across her face. The girls cloak pooled around her, and I could see metal glinting in the light of the torches and moon.

Alec groaned slightly as my dad helped him up, and mum picked up Max. Izzy ran over and crouched next to the girl, and raised her head. She gave me a glare. "Are you going to help, or are you just going to stand there looking pretty?"

I smirked and said "Well, I am good at looking pretty, but I will help you this time." I kneeled down and lifted her up, with one arm behind her knees and another on the small of her back.

I stumbled slightly, taken off guard by her weight. "What, is she too heavy for you?" sneered Izzy with a smirk on her face, and I gave her a glare. "No, she is way too light." Izzy gave me a weird look, and came over to feel the girls arm.

She gasped and moved away. "Her arm. Its, it's just skin and bone. Literally, she has no fat or anything!"

Mum came over from helping with Alec and felt the girls arm herself. "Yes, you are right Izzy, she has been grievously underfed."

We all walked into the palace, and were greeted by the palace guards. They were all that were left of the guards who had surrounded that part of the castle, just 50 men out of the 145 that used to be there. All the rest were dead.

Father told me to put the Morning Star in a guest room, the one closest to our rooms, and asked that Izzy and I would stay with her until she woke up. Izzy opened to door and I went and laid the girl on the bed.

Izzy pulled off her cloak and we both gasped. Underneath it was various weapons, all in sheaths, and they entirely covered her body. Under them we could see a tunic of some sort and a pair of tall leather boots, coming to the girl's knee. She was also wearing pants, leather ones, something that neither I nor Izzy have ever seen.

I sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed, resigned to a long night of waiting. But I would defiantly wait; because I had a lot of questions for this girl, and I'm not gonna stop till they are all answered.

**Hey, sorry that this chappie is short, but never fear, a longer chapter is on the way! R & R Please!  
Artemisia Selene**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Isabelle POV_

Jace fell asleep a little while ago, but I am still up. I looked at the girl on the bed. Her entire body was covered; the only skin you could see was on her face. Over that were weapons. All sorts of weapons that I can only dream of using.

I was a lady, and so I would never be allowed to use any weapons, or even learn how to use them. The girl shifted in her sleep, moving about and moaning slightly. I looked at her left arm.

The sleeve had ridden up a little. Sneaking a look at Jace I went over and pulled the sleeve up higher. Then I dropped it and backed away. "Jace, Jace!" I whispered, shaking Jace hard.

"What's the matter Isabelle?" he moaned, looking up at me with sleep in his eyes.

I ignored it. "Come and look at this!"

I lifted up her sleeve again. Underneath was a mass of scar tissue. There were cuts, some bruises, burn marks and even what looked like claw marks. They continued up her arm and down to her hand. I shook my head slowly. This girl had obviously been in the wars. Literally.

I looked at Jace and froze. He was staring at the girl with what seemed to be sadness and respect. I looked at the girl again. She was so strong, and all those scars looked like they hurt. I shuddered slightly, thinking about what it must be like to be burnt, or to be slashed at with swords, or to be shot at with arrows.

I placed a blanket over her, and sat back down in my chair, ready to wait for the Morning Star to wake up.

_Jace POV _

When Izzy showed me those scars I was shocked, to say the least. I mean, most girls aren't even allowed to hold a weapon, and the greatest scar they would get would be a scar from a needle injury.

They would never get injuries from battle, and they probably wouldn't even be in a battle at all. Just thinking about what this girl must have gone through to get those scars, it just made me want to cry. I respected her as well, being able to hold all of that pain, and probably without making a sound.

I sat back down in my chair and looked at Izzy. She was sitting peacefully in her chair, fast asleep, dead to the world. I looked at the small girl lying on the bed. She seemed so fragile and delicate, and I just wanted to hold her and protect her from the world, and never let her go. I blinked.

Where on earth did that come from! I don't even know what the girl's real name is, for the Angel's sake! Now I wanted to hold her and protect her? I put my head in my hands. I really needed to stick my head on straight.

~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~

It was almost 5 in the morning when the girl woke up. I was sitting down, reading a book I had found on the bedside table, when the girl started tossing and turning.

I quickly woke up Izzy, and told her to go get Father. He wanted to see her as soon as she woke up, so now might be the best time to get him, otherwise we might lose the person who saved our lives. Suddenly the girl's eyes were open. She slowly sat up, her gaze darting around the room before settling on me.

"Why am I in the palace?" she asked, and she threw that blanket off her.

"Well, after you collapsed in the palace garden, it wasn't like we could just leave you there. It would have scared away the birds." She shook her head at me, just as my father came in.

He walked over and held out a hand to the girl. "I am King Stephen, and I would like to thank you for protecting my family." She blinked and in a flash, she was off the bed and looking around outside the window, before crossing to the doors and checking them.

She then walked back over to us and kneeled in front of my father. "I apologise for that, your highness, but I was only making sure that you were safe."

My father placed a hand on her brow, and although she seemed to be uncomfortable with the contact, she stayed still. "I thank you for the protection you gave me and my family last night. You need not to apologise to me." The girl bowed her head for a moment and then stood.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat your highness." My father smiled at her, but the girl's grim demeanour didn't change.

Father led her over to a chair and we all sat down.

"So what is your name?" asked Izzy, and she ignored the look Father gave her.

The girl looked at Isabelle and slowly answered "My name is Clary. Clay Fray."

Izzy nodded and my father fired off a set of questions. "Why were those men afraid of you, and who taught you how to fight, and why?"

Clary's eyes narrowed and she carefully replied to his questioning. "Those men are afraid of me, because if someone has my protection and they are hurt, then I hunt down the person responsible and kill them. Usually it is a hardened criminal, and my history scares off many."

Father nodded. I was slightly more sceptical. I mean, how can a girl do all that, even if they were trained by the best fighters in the realm.

Clary continued "My father was the person who taught me, because he expected a boy, and got me instead. I had to be taught all the things a boy would be taught. How to hunt, fight and how to make my own weapons. I also had to learn how to withstand even the most bone chilling tortures, so I was mainly raised as a boy."

I was reeling. She was raised as a warrior. A girl! A girl is too delicate, too feminine to fight or make weapons or be injured at all! Izzy and Father seemed to be struck dumb too, because they were silent for a moment.

Father seemed to shake himself out of it, and restarted the questioning. "How old were you when he started, and who was your father? Were you taught any of the more feminine arts, or were you just brought up a warrior?" Clary sat back in her chair, and carefully looked my father up and down, completely ignoring Izzy and I.

Now that just ticked me off. I leant back in my chair too, and made my face as impassive as possible. "Are you really telling the truth? I mean, you could be lying to us about the whole thing." Clary stood up, and walked over to me.

She took off her glove, and pushed the sleeve up a little. "This is my proof that everything I have said and will say is true." My father gasped at the sight of the various scars, whereas Izzy only turned away and I looked closer.

There were various cuts, burns and even what looked like whip marks covering her hand and what we could see of her arm. There was also a winding vine like pattern running over them, going over her arm, down her palm and up to the tips of her fingers.

Father stood up and drew down her sleeve, concealing the majority of the scars. "How did you get the vine like injury?" he asked, running a finger over the precise marks.

Clary turned away and looked at the floor. "When I was tortured by the Vampirias."

**Ohhh, the Vampirias... now who might they be? (cue chin stroking)  
You will just have to wait untill th enext chapter to find out.  
I am very sorry about the long delay, but i hav=d a lot of schoolwork adn then i had major writers block  
Please read adn review!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Jace POV_

I couldn't help it. I gasped. The Vampirias was the communal name for the barbarian tribes at the far edge of the country. Five years ago, all the Vampirias came together under a man named Raphael, and declared war on my father. They swept through the country, drinking the blood of our people, and only ever attacking at night, when it was harder for my father to retaliate.

No, they weren't vampires like the ones from the stories, but they were monsters. They had just reached our castle when they suddenly turned back the way they came. No one has seen them in any large numbers since, although one or two have been seen and hunted over the years.

"You were _tortured_ by them?!"Father yelled, and I agreed with him. No one survived the Vampirias's torture chambers.

Clary just nodded her head and hid her scars. "Yes, because of my reputation. They knew that I had knowledge about the castle and its weaknesses. When I wouldn't tell them, they tortured me." She was so calm and nonchalant about the whole thing. I couldn't believe it.

"How on earth did you survive!? No one lives in those torture chambers. No one."

She gave me a glare and hissed "Well I did, because I wasn't going to die when the country was in danger." I was taken aback. She acted like she hated me, yet she protected us all those years ago.

Suddenly Izzy stood up and wrapped her arms around Clary. "It was you who saved me!" I was gobsmacked. What the hell was Izzy talking about?

_Clary POV_

When Isabelle wrapped her arms around me I froze. I had to get over my gut reaction to fling her away from me. "It was you who saved me!" she cried and I gasped as a memory came over me.

_Flashback (_A.N: Flashbacks will be done in italics)

_I was 12 years old. I was following the King and his guard as they rode through the village that had been gutted by the Vampirias. They had just reached the village square when a small troop of warriors attacked. _

_They caught the King by surprise, and I was about to go and assist him when I felt the death of some of his men. The pain was so immense that it sent me to my knees. This was one of the times I hated feeling the pain of others. But then I heard a small, high scream. _

_Pushing down the pain I turned around and saw Isabelle, the tall ten year old girl who had obviously come without the guards knowing. There were three Vampirias around her, and she would have died if I didn't step in when I did. _

_I cut down two of the Vampirias with my flying stars, and the other ran to the safety of his other troop members. I turned around to the little girl and placed a hand on her injuries, healing them and taking the pain._

_She looked up at me with her innocent blue eyes. "You saved me. Thank you." I smiled, the first time I had smiled in years and turned away to see six Vampirias behind me. Taking me by surprise they stuck a knife into my leg, sending me to my knees and then stabbed me again in the arm. One of them, the leader of the others, picked me up and I was slung across his back. The last thing I before I fell unconscious was Isabelle picking up one of my flying stars, crying as I was carried away. _

_Flashback ends_

I looked down at Isabelle and said "You should never leave the safety of a guard when there is a war going on." She smiled and took something from her pocket. It was roughly circular and wrapped in a green piece of fabric.

"The warrior girl." She said simply, and unwrapped the fabric to reveal the throwing star that I had used in that fateful day. She placed the star in my hand, but I shook my head and gave it back to her.

"Keep it. It will help protect you from others who may endeavour to kill you." I looked at King Stephen and Jace, whose mouth had dropped in shock.

"You were the girl who had saved Isabelle?" he asked open mouthed and I smirked. He was another one of those princes who think the sun shines out of their ass. He was infuriating.

"Yes, I was. Is that too much of a surprise for your delicate little brain to comprehend?" His mouth shut with a determined clop, and he shot me a glare that could have turned milk sour.

"Jace, behave." Said King Stephen, and he looked at Isabelle.

"You and I will talk about what happened later, but for now take your brother outside. Clary and I will go continue our discussion in my study, okay?" I looked at the king and walked over to the door. I followed him down the hallways, keeping a sharp eye out for assassins and enemy warriors. You can never be too careful, especially where Raphael is concerned. The King opened a door and I followed him inside. This must be his study.

Then he turned to me. "So, why is Clarissa Morgenstern in my castle?"

I gaped at him. "How?" I asked simply.

He looked at me sadly. "I was there when you were born, Clarissa."

**Oooooo, cliffy! I am so sorry it took so long for me to update, and i know nothing can make up for that  
Did anybody guess who the Vampirias were? Anybody?  
I will try and update again soon, but until then, read and review!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Clary POV_

I stared at the king in disbelief. He was there when I was born?

"I know it is hard to believe, but it is true." He walked around and sat behind the big walnut desk. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of him wordlessly.

"How do you know that it was me, why did you let me in the castle, and why would Valentine let you inside his castle!?" The king sighed and leant back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I can explain everything, but you will; have to be quiet. You can ask me all the questions you want after."

I nodded, and he started to speak. "Your father and I used to be very good friends. I was there at the birth of your older brother, and I was there at yours. Understand that Valentine was much different back then. He wasn't as power hungry, or ruthless. Since I wasn't king when we were friends.

The king at that time was King Ariel, named after one of the Archangels. Just before you were born he died, without a successor. Your father and I both knew the King personally, so one of us was destined to become king. You were a week old when the final will and testament of the king was released.

It named me as King, and the family of Valentine next in line if I or my descendants died. Valentine, as expected, didn't like that, and tried to become the king by force. He wasn't as strong back then, and his force was easily crushed. Valentine fled, swearing to return and burnt the city to the ground.

We never heard anything about him, until 5 years ago. He rallied the Vampirias under the leadership of Raphael, and waged war on us. He was crushed once again, but it seems that he is starting to come back. Now the big question is: why are you here and not with your father?"

I was silent during the Kings story, but I quickly roused myself at his question. "Do you not want me here, Your Majesty?"

He shook his head urgently. "No, no I am very glad that you are here, but why? I know Valentine, and he isn't one to let his children out of his sight, especially with your abilities."

I slowly nodded my head, trying to work out what to tell him. If I tell him too much, then he and his family would be tortured before Valentine killed them, but if I tell them too little, then I could be locked up, and then how can I protect them?

I took a deep breath. "I am here sir, because I despise my father."

King Stephan leaned forward with an intent expression on his face. "What do you mean by despise?"

"I mean, sir, that I hate my father entirely. He has done various things to me, or ordered somebody else to. He also did various other unspeakable acts to me."

The King looked at me with pity in his face, and spoke softly. "Was he the one who killed your mother, and trained you to be like this?"

I nodded, keeping my head down. I would not cry, I would not cry, not in front of the king. I heard him get up and crouch down beside me. I looked up to see his kind face above me, and feel his strong arms wrap around my small frame.

"You can cry here, you can let it all out." With those kindly spoken words my resolve collapsed. I started crying hard, silently, like I did when the pain became too much to bear. He pressed my face to his shoulder, and held me tight. He hugged me like he probably would hug his children, like my father should have hugged me.

Then I remembered those horrible but true words. _To love is to destroy, to be the one love is to be the one destroyed._ I eased myself out of the kings embrace and sat there awkwardly. He cleared his throat before standing up and moving back to his chair.

"Well, I would like you to stay here Clary, for various reasons." I looked up at him, with a question in my eyes.

"I want my children to stay safe, so I would like you to stay here and protect them, during all hours of the day. You are the best fighter in the realm, and no one would be able to get past you. Ever."

I nodded. Staying here and having express permission from the king to protect his children would make my job so much easier. "What were the other reasons Your Majesty?"

He looked at me with a sad expression in his eyes. "I couldn't send a child like you out on the streets, or even let you go without offering you a place to stay. My wife feels the same."

I was touched. No one cared about me like that before, no one. "The other reason is for Isabelle. She doesn't have any female friends close to her age at all."

I grimaced a bit at this. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, I might not be the perfect person for that. I don't know anything on how to be a girl. I mean, I don't know anything about fashion, or any other girly stuff."

The king laughed at this, a great booming laugh that shook his belly. The Queen breezed into the room, seemingly summoned by her husband's laughter. "What makes you laugh so, husband?"

She walked over to his side and sat on the chair next to me. The king told her what I had said, and she started laughing too. It was a sweet, tittering laugh that made people want to stop and listen.

"Oh, a few days with Isabelle will sort that out, my dear. She will be a wonderful mentor in the womanly arts." The queen smiled at me and I gave her a small smile back.

"Shall we go tell the other children about the arrangements?" With a nod the Queen and I were standing. I followed the Queen out of the room, and we went to look for my new protectees.

**Another chapter done! I am so happy right now!**  
**I'm sorry for the wait, but i had school and writers block and stuff, but i promise to update faster!**  
**This is a Clace story, and clace is coming up!  
So, a new insight into who clary is and her background! ANd now she is a protecter...  
I'm looking for 15 reviews, so please R&R! Good bad or ugly reviews are welcome!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	7. Chapter 7

_Jace POV_

I paced in the library for what seemed like hours.

Clary and my father had been in his study for a while, and I was worried and a bit scared about what they might be talking about. Isabelle, of course, wasn't worried,

"Come on Jace, Clary saved my life! It's not like he's gonna have her beheaded or something." I just sighed and walked around the library, waiting, waiting, and waiting some more. Finally I heard footsteps and voices coming down the hallway, two female voices. It was Clary and Mother!

The two ladies walked inside, my mother walking daintily and gracefully, Clary loping inside, slightly crouching, her eyes wandering the room at lightning fast speed to land on Isabelle and I, the former sitting in an armchair near the fire. Mother went and joined her, sitting with her back straight and hands folded in her lap.

Clary simply circled around us, reminding me of a mother lioness protecting her cubs. I shook the image out of my head and focused on mother.

She turned her body so that she could see Isabelle and I, at the same time. "Children, I have something to tell you." Isabelle perked up, while I slumped down in my seat. Usually mother's announcements were to do with clothing or fashion. That was more Izzy's thing.

"You are both to have a new body guard, along with Alec." said mother, piercing both Izzy and I with her gaze.

At that I sat up, but not out of interest, but out of annoyance. "What! I don't need a body guard! I can take care of myself!" Izzy didn't move, she just stared at mother with a blank face.

Mother turned all her attention on me, her eyes blazing. "Yes, you do need a body guard, especially with the recent attempts on your life and the lives of your siblings." I slumped in my seat yet again, with my arms crossed. I was acting like an annoyed child, but I didn't care,

"Well, I'll just loose whatever idiot you put on guard duty. I can take care of anybody, any day of the week."

Mother sighed and opened her mouth, but another voice cut in. "Well then, Prince Jace, if I can defeat you in a battle of arms, will you let me protect you like I was meant to?" I slowly turned towards the quiet voice, unable to believe it. Clary was standing there, in her cloak, her weapons hidden and her face blank.

I was speechless. "What… uh, wait… huh?" Mother and Isabelle laughed, sounding like tinkling glass and gurgling streams.

Clary was still waiting for an answer, but all I could manage was "But you're a girl!" If looks could kill, then I would be long dead and sent to the lowest circle of hell. Clary's face was so dark that even my mother cringed. Under that fluffy and soft exterior was a heart of steel, so it was surprising that she got put off balance by a simple glare, even if it was a really, really scary one.

"Jace accepts your challenge Clary, and you shall fight each other tomorrow, at midday." Isabelle's voice oozed strength and command, and without even registering what I was doing, bowed before acknowledging the slap across my face.

A hand went up to my face which was now turning red, as I watched the slight girl in front of me calmly put on a glove, the very one which just administered such a stinging slap. Clary bowed as well, and walked to the wall, becoming as still as the marble fixture behind her. I slowly shook my head and walked out, my arm held in Isabelle's persistent grip.

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the exteremely long wait and the short chapter, but school has been so busy at the moment. I swear that i will have longer chapters for you real soon, coz holidays are coming up! Please read and reveiw, coz they make me write faster! **

**Artemisia Selene**


	8. Chapter 8

Jace POV

My face was still stinging from her slap as I stood before Clary on the training grounds. I have no idea what I was doing. I mean, Clary is a girl! If I hit too hard she might snap, especially with how skinny she is!

Clary just stood across from me, her face a black canvas, as I argued with my mother and Isabelle. "But mother, you know what will happen if I fight Clary!"

My mother just raised an eyebrow, so I decided to elaborate. Bad idea. "If I hit too hard, Clary might just snap! Do you really want that on your conscious!?"

I had barely registered the growl before I was flat on the ground, my sword laying a few metres away, and my own boot knife held in a small fist. Clary's face was above me, and for a moment I saw a flash of hurt and anger in her eyes, before they closed themselves off, light windows with the curtains drawn.

"I am not a fragile woman, and I do not break as easily as you think, _Your Highness_." Clary's eyes flashed as she spoke, then without warning she disappeared. I sat up quickly, and then closed my eyes as the world spun about me. A light touch of fingers on my head soon took away my dizziness, and I scrambled to my feet, only to have my sword flung at me.

I caught it, with grace, and turned to face the small red head. She had her sword drawn, a beautifully crafted thing, with her hood up and her lithe body concealed. With a slight nod of my head I ran forward to attack. The fight had begun.

Clary POV

I saw red when Jace insulted me like that. Who was he to call me weak and fragile?! I've fought more enemies than he has roast dinners! I moved forward as soon as his eyes left me, a growl escaping my throat.

The blonde haired prince turned quickly, but not quick enough. I had is sword meters away from him and his own dagger out before he could take a breath, and a second later he was on the ground, and I was crouched over him, a blade at his throat.

I felt hurt, and angry at his words. He did not know me, yet he judged people like he knew everything! A flicker of confusion in his eyes warned me that my mask was slipping, and I quickly built it back up again, faltering slightly as an extra-large burst of pain rang throughout my body.

Someone in the castle just died, possibly in the royal smithy, as I felt the pain of flames before the person, a young boy, died, the pain still staying after death. I quickly moved out of Jace's line of sight, composing myself, before collecting his sword.

The boy sat up quickly, and I carefully brushed my fingers across his head, taking away his dizziness. I wanted this to be a fair fight; I didn't want to win because Prince Sarcasm here was lightheaded. I threw the Prince's sword at him, flipping up my hood and drawing my sword.

My sword was perfectly balanced, the blade honed razor sharp, no rust spotting the flawless blade. I had made it with my very hands, inscribing the strengthening and angelic runes, interlocking them with my own symbol. The blade itself was art, as beautiful as it was deadly.

Jace ran towards me with his blade out, obviously trying to win as fast as possible. I sidestepped his blow, pivoting so that I was facing him once again. Jace recovered quickly, and started to slice at my arms and torso, trying to break through my defences. But he wouldn't get through, my blade an extension of my arm, my muscle strong from years of fighting for my life, and the life of innocents.

I stayed on the defensive, letting Jace tire out his arm, before springing into an unexpected attack.

Jace POV

I attacked Clary, rushing towards her. I was hoping to defeat her with the first blow, as I had with some of the knights, but that just wasn't going to happen. I was sidestepped as Clary pivoted gracefully on the balls of her feet, facing me once again.

I attack with more caution this time, not putting as much power into my blows and instead putting my energy towards my speed, trying to penetrate her defence. But it was impossible. I tried every trick I knew, moving at speeds that would have looked like a blur to an outside observer.

But Clary met every one of my blows, ducking and weaving around my sword, as fluid as water, yet with an undercurrent of unbreakable steel. Then, she attacked. But the attack wasn't one I expected.

Most warriors would attack as they moved around my body, or aiming a short stab after one of my own blows. But Clary didn't do anything of the sort. She simply dropped to the ground, sweeping out a leg towards my sword hand, hitting it with such force that I almost dropped my weapon.

Then, faster than I thought possible, she was on her feet again, weaving a web of steel around me. I couldn't see her blade; all I could see was a silvery blur around me, feeling the flat of the blade connect with chainmail covered skin. With a powerful blow, my sword was knocked into the air, a dainty hand grasping it and levelling it at me.

I was defenceless, defeated in a few short minutes by a person not ten minutes ago I had insulted. I gulped, not that I would admit it to anyone. If Clary wanted to, she could kill me, with ease, without me even knowing.

Clary did nothing of the sort, simply handing me back my blade before sheathing her own. She drew back her hood and cocked her head, her emerald green eyes catching my gaze. "So, will you now let me be your protector, or do I have to defeat you in hand to hand combat as well?"

I looked at her sharply. Apparently she thought her own body was a weapon too. Well, she would be in for a surprise. While I might be mediocre with my sword, I am excellent with my fists. No one, not even Clary, would be able to beat me. I lifted my chin. "I would like to challenge you to hand to hand combat."

**Hey everyone! I am really, realy sorry for mot updating sooner, but my plot bunnies for this story hate me like you wouldnt believe. That, and my computer crashed. But i am back, no i am not dead, and i shall update ASAP, with another fighting scene between our favourite Mortal Instruments couple, and i shall try and add in the beginnings of some CLACE! Woohoo! Anyway, please review adn i will send you a virtual bow of icecream! The type shall be a surprise!** **See ya!**

**Artemisia Selene **


	9. Chapter 9

I scoffed when he challenged me. I mean, his emotions and thoughts seemed to be so hidden to other people but to me, his eyes were as clear as glass. He thought he could beat me. Easily.

Jace unbuckled his sword and removed his knife from his boot before looking at me. "Well? Aren't you going to remove your weapons as well?"

"I have more restraint than you. I can prevent myself from pulling a dagger on you." Jace flushed, and I smirked, it not being seen under the hood.

Jace shook his head and said "It's only fair, Mistress Fray." I glared at his at that, before walking over to the opposite side of the bench he was at. I was going to unbuckle some of my weapons but not all.

"Hey, I thought a good warrior never takes off her weapons?"Jace was mocking me, trying to get a reaction. Well, if he continued on that vein, he would probably get one he wouldn't like.

"Oh, but you're not a good warrior, are you?" Jace scoffed and he turned his head towards Alexander, who had appeared on the training field not long before. "It was probably all a fluke, those times she 'saved' us."

Now, I'm not one to brag, but I could have killed him ten times over the time period of those three sentences. Now, he was going to pay. I pulled off my cloak and laid it on the bench, revealing just how many weapons I had on me. With my arms crossed I turned to Jace, enjoying the surprise that was still emblazoned on his features.

"You asked me to remove my weapons. Considering that you didn't remove all of yours, I thought it was fair."

Alexander looked affronted at that, but Jace just looked thoughtful. "How do you know how many weapons I have?" I smirked at him, this time everyone seeing it. His weapons were so poorly hidden; even a five year old could see them.

"Well, you have your boot knife and sword, you have a long, thin dagger running down your spin which is currently digging into your skin, you have another hidden up your arm, and it stops you from moving your arm to its full mobility, and then there is your chain mail under your tunic and shirt, which slows you down as well as hindering your movements, and the sound gives you away in surprise attacks. And you say that I'm incompetent."

Jace's face went redder and redder with every weapon I revealed, and by the end he was so red that I was surprised he hadn't burst into flames already. When I insulted him, I thought that he would strangle me with his bare hands. Thankfully, he was distracted. A black wolf ran onto the practice field, running full tilt towards me.

I felt my face lighten, not smile, but lighten. I knew that wolf, had always been near him. He was there at my birth, the first person I saw, and he was at my side during my training and when I ran away, he came with me.

Jace grabbed his sword in an attempt to attack, but a punch to the shoulder distracted him long enough for me to remove his sword from his grasp. I ran over to the wolf and flung my arms around his neck, my face buried in its ruff. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, right on top of a certain scar, and I blacked out.

_Flashback_

_I was in a cell, my clothing in tatters around my thin frame. I was fourteen, and in the captivity of the Vampirias. My body was thin, as I had not eaten a proper meal in years, and I was so pale, if I stayed too still I would be thought dead. The Vampirias were cruel, sending me so close to the edge of no return, pushing me harder and harder._

_They wanted the secrets of the castle, a trained assassin to win them the war. Like hell I was going to do that, but after two years they still hadn't gotten that through their thick heads. _

_They had tried just about every trick in the book. Burning, whipping, cutting, poison, cuffs that held me up by my wrists, starvation, dehydration, stabbings through my arms and legs, brandings and who knows what else. I was hanging in my cell by my wrists, the edges digging in until they reached bone._

_I hadn't eaten since who knows when, and the last thing I actually ate was some watered down gruel that was more water than gruel. My head snapped up as my torturer walked into my cell. His name was Tarel, after one of the fallen angels, and he was the one in charge of me. He was my personal torturer, and he and I had gotten to know each other quite well. Not. _

_He still didn't know what made me scream and I still didn't know his real name. Apparently, all of the Vampirias gain a new name when they come of age, the name of one of the fallen. It is apparently so they have an angel who doesn't mind bloodshed to watch over them as they hack kingdoms to bits. Just a little bit of trivia there._

_But this time, instead of Tarel coming in with glee on his face, he can in with anticipation. And he brought friends. A tall Vampirias with the customary pale skin and red eyes walked in behind my torturer, but his muscles were huge. And I mean huge. As in, his arms were thicker than my whole body folded in half. Not that I was very big to begin with, but he was still huge. _

_The other man was a stark contrast to the beefy guy. He wasn't a Vampirias for one, with deeply tanned skin and dark brown eyes, his hair a lighter brown. He was skinny, not as skinny as me though, and with him came the smell of herbs and spices, with an undercurrent of death. Not the best thing to smell when you come out of unconsciousness. _

_He was carrying this weird looking plant in a pot. It had long leafy tendrils, but even from across the room I could see the fine spikes that cover each vine. The rest of the plant was rather unassuming, all of the vines emerging from the middle in a base green colour, no flowers or variations in the green whatsoever. _

_None of them spoke to me, but I didn't expect them to. Tarel never spoke to me until he started the tortures. The tall, big man walked over to the wall where the leaver for my manacles were, and pulled it up until I was suspended a few inches off the floor. I heard two loud pops as my shoulders were forced out of their sockets. _

_The men in the room didn't flinch, they big man simply standing at the leaver like his work was done. The small man walked over and stood near my shoulder, and pulled out a knife. He was still holding the plant, and I just rolled my eyes. Was he really expecting to be able to torture me affectively with just one hand?_

_The man dug the knife into my shoulder, carving various lines into my skin to make a mockery of my symbol; the seven pointed star interlocking with the letter C. It was artfully done, with as much detail as possible. It didn't hurt much, after a while my body seemed to expect the pain and just ignore it._

_Once he was done, the man gave me an unholy grin and raised the plant out of the pot, placing it onto the mark he just made. Nothing happened for a moment, the plant just flopping onto my skin like a dead thing. Then the pain hit. _

_The long barbed tendrils found their way to the cuts and sank into them, sliding under my skin. Long raised bumps broke out over my arm and chest, always moving._

_I started to scream as the tendrils made their way over my heart and into my hand. This was the first time they had used such a thing on me. I managed to last about ten minutes before passing out. _

_When I came to, the plant was gone, bloody tears all over my body, radiating from that one spot on my shoulder. It was like the plant had been torn out of my body, without waiting for the vines to retract. I soon fell unconscious again, dreading the next meeting with what I called the 'Torture Plant'. _

**Okay, that was a little morbid and gross, but it was needed. I got the idea for the torture plant while my Dad drove us to Warwick. We were going through Cunningham's Gap when i thought of it, and i almost made my sister sick when i told her about it. **

**Hopefully none of you got sick, but i will send you a get well card if you did! Please Read and Review, because you probably wont get another chapter till next weekend. See ya!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	10. Chapter 10

Jace POV

When that wolf came out of the forest, I was going to kill it. I'm not going to sugar coat it. I was going to kill it, because that is all wolves do. But a punch to the shoulder made me drop my sword. I swear, Clary has the strength of a battering ram! My shoulder was almost dislocated!

Clary ran over to the wolf and hugged it like it was some giant teddy bear, but when I touched her, she screamed and fell unconscious, and all I did was touch her shoulder!

She collapsed onto the wolf, and I moved to pull her away, but the wolf didn't seem to like that! "Don't touch her!" A deep, rough voice growled, and with a start, I noticed it came from the wolf!

"What, you can talk?"

The wolf tossed its head as it rolled its eyes. "Yes, Prince Jace. I am not like the normal wolves."

I rolled my own eyes and reached for Clary again. The dark wolf growled, deep in its throat, but didn't stop me from gently picking the red head up and placing her with Isabelle and Mother, who were both going crazy with worry, talking about smelling salts, smoke, bandages and for some weird reason, chicken.

I put a stop to that, making them both sit down and clam down. "We're not your servants to boss around, _Jonathan_." When Isabelle says your full, first name, she means business. Sadly, I never listened to bother people's advice.

"_Isabelle,_ you're not in charge either, and anyway, I don't think Clary wants to wake up to you waving chicken around."

Izzy glared at me, and turned away to make sure Clary was comfortable, while I went to deal with the wolf. "Okay, so who are you and how does Clary know you?"

The wolf walked past me and sat at Clary's side, before looking up at me. "My name is Luke, and I have been with Clary since she was born."

I gave him a stern look, not believing him, but at that very moment Clary stirred slightly, rolling and turning until she was curled into Luke's furry side, her face hidden under his neck. The black wolf looked down at her fondly, before sweeping his tail around to cover Clary. I sat down as well, in reach of Luke's powerful jaws, but I wasn't scared that he would hurt me. It may have been for the fact that I had a dagger in my sleeve, but the way that he took care of the small red headed girl currently curled up against him, or the way that he could have killed me five times over as I sat there, or argued with Izzy, but yet didn't, spoke millions about how well he trusted us. So I guess it would be polite to extend the same courtesy.

"So, Luke, why did you come here, to the castle?" I asked the wolf, feeling slightly silly for talking to an animal.

"I came because Clary was here, and I wished to stay with her." I nodded absentmindedly, already remembering how a dark shadow seemed to run with Clary the first time she saved us, and a furry form that briefly brushed me as I fought with the swords for hire last night.

"Okay, I understand that, but what I don't understand is why Clary collapsed as soon as I touched her shoulder?" Luke looked a little bit angry and fearful at that, unconsciously nuzzling the head of the girl in question.

"On her shoulder, right where you touched her, is one of her worst scars. Touching that, especially when her wall is down, emotionally, knocks her out and into a memory or flashback." He shudder a little at that, and I almost did too, knowing that Clary's memories wouldn't be good ones like mine.

"Well, you are welcome at the castle, to stay with Clary. My mother has assigned her as my personal bodyguard, and I believe she wouldn't be averse to your presence if it can help to protect her children." I said slowly, trying to work out what my father and mother would say about a wolf living in the castle. One thing was for sure, nobody would be touching Clary with Luke around.

**Hey everyone! i really sorry that i haven't updated in forever, and this chapter is shorter than my other ones. Don't worry, Jace will get beaten up by Clary, and he will fall hard. Oh, and do you like Luke? He is just a wolf by the way, one who can talk, but he isnt a werewolf as such. See ya next time i update!**

**Artemisia Selene **


End file.
